Separatist Council
The Separatist Council, also known as the Council of Separatists, the Separatist Union, the Confederate Council or the '''Leadership Council '''was the Legislative Branch of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. History Pre-War and Geonosis When the Confederacy of Independent Systems formed, the Separatist Council was formed to counter the Republic Senate's corruption. The secession movement was led by Count Dooku. The War & Utapau Death of the Council Post-War Power Membership The Council was made up of represenatives of Separatist allied worlds and Galaxy wide corporations. It was lead by the Head of State. The Separatist leaders were as follows: *Count Dooku -Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems *General Grievous- Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies *Nute Gunray- Viceroy of the Trade Federation *San Hill- Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Poggle the Lesser- Archduke of Geonosis *Shu Mai- Presidente of the Commerce Guild *Wat Tambor- Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of the Baktoid Armor Workshop, Senator of Shako, and former Emir of Ryloth *Passel Argente- Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance *Po Nudo- Senator of Ando and Leader of the Hyper-Communications Cartel *Tikkes- Senator of Dac and Leader of the Quarren Isolation League *Rogwa Wodrata- Senator of Alliga and the Phelleem Sector *Miraj Scintel- Queen of Zygerria and the Zygerrian Slave Empire Aides of the Separatist leaders: * Rune Haako- Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation * Rute Gunnay- Aide to Nute Gunray *Lo Vapeet- Vice-Chair of Communications of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Cat Miin- Aide to Shu Mai *Denaria Kee- Associate Planetary Representative of Kooriva *Nank Tun- Aide to Po Nudo *Atai Molec- Prime Minister of Zygerria and Captain of the Guard to Miraj Scintel *Sun Fac- Chief Lieutenant to Poggle the Lesser Republic Senators who joined the cause *Toonbuck Toora- Senator of Sy Myrth *Tyreca Bremack—Senator of Agamar and the Lahara sector *Mina Bonteri- Senator of Onderon *Baron Rush Clovis- Senator of Scipio and the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Nix Card- Executive and Senator of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Mak Plain- Banker and Liaison of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Prince Tal Merrik- Senator of Kalevala (Mandalore) *Lott Dod- Senator for Trade Federation *Dodra F'ass—Senator of Clak'dor VI and the Mayagil sector *Corlissi Ludar—Senator of Sluis Van and the Sluis sector *Rodd—Senator of Fondor and the Tapani sector *Esu Rotsino—Senator of Abrion Major and the Abrion sector *Vien'sai'Malloc- Senator of Devaron Space *Daggibus Scoritoles- Senator of Yag'Dhul and the Givin Domain *Zurros—Senator of Falleen *Navi- Senator of Thustra *Bufus Ritsomas—Senator of Till Chorios and the Meridian sector *Danry Ledwellow—Senator of Er'Kit *Wuja Wojaine—Senator of Almanian sector *Onocanda Farr- Senator of Savereen Sector (Briefly allied with the CIS) *Gume Saam- Senator of Tibrin and the Techno Union (Affiliated with the CIS) *Havriso Looruya— Senator of Yir Tangee *Silvu Donte— Senator of Riflor *The Senators of the Separatist Congress *Viento *Bezz Drexx (Affiliated with the CIS) *Ronet Coorr (Affiliated with the CIS) Other members of power included: *Alaric- King of Thustra *Beolars Bribbs- President of the Sullustan Council and CEO of SoroSuub Corporation *Ado Eemon—Ruler of Caramm V *Candobar Inglet—Khedive of the Sluis sector and Sluis Van *Belo Tusus—Ruler of Orto *Pre Vizsla- Governor of Concordia and Leader of Death Watch *Jolluc—Maujasi Leader of the Mauja clans *Daragi Hoba—First Minister of Ando *Rankwin Fopow—Prime Oligarch of the Cadinth Oligarchy *Eleven Elders of the People—Ruling Council of Emberlene *Five Families of Cestus Cybernetics **Debbikin the Young; research (male Human) ***Debbikin the Elder **Lady Por'Ten; energy (female Human) ***Lord Por'Ten **Kefka; manufacturing (male humanoid) **Llitishi; sales and marketing (male Wroonian) **Caiza Quill; mining (male X'Ting) *Lorca Oviedo- Director of Oviedo Engineering *The Morgukai *King Kikipi—Ruler of Toong'l *Topas dosLa—Overliege of Ukio Category:CIS Organizations